Theodore Kord
"BWA-HA-HA!" Character Stat Sheet Public Information Theodore Kord is a genius. There really is no way to describe him without noting the man's brilliance. Defining traits aside, he is also a nice guy and does not flaunt his intelligence or use it to belittle others. Quite the opposite, actually. He has degrees in Physics, English Literature and Theoretical Mathematics. He brought the family business of Kord Industries back from the brink of oblivion and has continued to steer it in the right direction. The Blue Beetle is a hero in a blue carapace that can hold his own in the Justice League. While he may lack strength or special powers and abilities, he is brilliant and resourceful, two resources that a group can never truly have too much of. He is also known throughout the hero network for his irreverent and immature sense of humor. See Also: Booster Gold. History Hi. It's me. Ted. And if you're listening to this, that probably means one of two things happened. I'm dead or you're Batman. I really hope it's the latter because the first one would suck. Anyway, I'm not exactly the type of guy that doesn't need an introduction but if this is my only chance at having some really cool memoirs then I better start at the beginning... You can't see this but I'm doing those cool wavy finger things to pretend we're going into a flashback sequence. The Young & The Brilliantest Once upon a time there was Kord Ominversal. A business that young and awesomely bright Theodore Kord was being bred to join and eventually take over. As prince and heir to the Kord Omniversal throne, as they say, young Theodore's brilliant mind was set to take the business world by storm. By hurricane! And yet, even with his trifecta of collegiate degrees, Prince Kord continued to remain steadfast in his own dreams... Video Games. See, a lot of people would try and tell you that Prince Kord had no direction in his life after breezing through college with ease. But that wasn't the case. He simply had a taste for something more than sitting in bored rooms, pun intended, and prattling off mathematical figures and making his father even more money. No! There was much more in store for the likes of Ted Kord. Oh yeah, by the way, he was going by Ted by this time because it was so much cooler than Theodore. Also, there was this guy in his Applied Physics class named Theodore? Major asshole. So Ted it was. So yeah, Prince Kord pretty much stuck to his guns. Using his brilliant mind to solve a problem here or there, but mostly tried to impress as many girls as possible. It worked, of course, because why wouldn't it? But there was always something lacking. There was always something more out there and Teddy knew it. There was something out there for him and he just had to find it. And that's when Prince Kord's evil jerk of an uncle decided to try and take over the world. I mean, seriously, who does that? Blue Beetle Begins Blue & Gold's Excellent Adventures A League Of His Own Personality Logs Category:Genius Level Intellect Category:DC Features Category:Earth-24 Character Category:Elite Characters Category:Justice League Category:Humans Category:Wealthy Category:Kord Industries Category:Regular Characters Category:Available Characters